Testamento
by Mad-Time
Summary: [Hameron] House necesita lentes o no? Cosas raras están pasando en su entorno… y si simples fotos hechas por su nuevo celular delatan cosas?
1. Chapter 1

**Testamento**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Preguntas sin respuestas**_

Rasgaba con lápiz la hoja de papel que tenía sobre la mesa de diagnostico, viendo por el rabillo del ojo todo lo que House tenía en su famoso pizarrón blanco.

.-Amnesia? Que tiene eso que ver con un cáncer al duodeno? – preguntó Chase con inquietud, recargando el peso de su columna en el respaldo de la silla. House cojeó un poco para detenerse, y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

.-Eso es lo que quiero saber, investiguenlo…- se dio vuelta unos segundos para volver a mirarlos y decirles el tipico – Aún están aquí?- Chase di un saltito para pararse e ir a a salida de la sala, pero se detuvo unos segundos – Y Foreman?- le preguntó a Cameron.

Alisson no levantó la cabeza para responder, y seguía escribiendo como si un demonio la estuviera persiguiendo.

.-No lo se, lo vi un rato en la mañana, pero de ahí…no me acuerdo, perdón – Chase abrió un poco la boca para dejar salir una expreseión de bobo, House seguía concentrado en la pizarra, pero con el ceño fruncido moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como los perros.

.-Cameron…vienes, si o no?- Cameron levantó la cabeza un segundo para negarle con ella – Está bien- y salió con su bata haciendo un fru-fru muy particular.

Cameron sacó otra hoja del montón que tenía a su lado, dejando la ya escrita bajó un cuaderno azul… House dejó el marcador sobre la mesa haciendo mucho ruido adrede, pero ni eso hizo que Cameron saliera de trabajo.

Fue hasta su escritorio haciendo mucho ruido con el basttón, tratando de golpear cualquier cosa para hacerlo, pero nada. Se sentó en su sillón negro típico, dejando a un lado el bastón y subiendo las piernas con pesadumbre arriba de la mesa… Tenía prendido el culebrón del mediodía como le era costumbre, pero está vez le subió mucho más el volumen.

En 10 minutos, su experimento de tener tan alata la tele no funcionaba, pero decidio continuar. Ya a la media hora, no soportaba el tan alto llanto de la protagonista que se quejaba de que su novio la engañaba con otro, y quien lloraba sobre el hombro desconsolado, de su amigo que se hacía pasar por Gay frente a ella, para verla desnuda… y ni eso importunaba a Cameron…era de fierro…o eso había tomado de desayuno esa mañana…

House carraspeó fuertemente adrede, hechandose un par de vicodinas a la boca, y masticandolas haciendo mucho ruido. Nada.

House escuchó que la silla de Cameron se movía un poco y el lápiz dejaba de escribir, acompañado de un suspiro fuerte y prolongado, pero solo era de que estaba estirando las piernas y descansando el brazo, moviendolo de un lado a otro. Se hizo sonar los huesos de las manos, aún sabiendo de que hacer eso está mal, para luego respirar un minuto y seguir escribiendo, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, le intrigaba de todas formas.

Era un metiche, lo podía llegar a reconocer, le tomaba por sorpresa la actitud despreocuada de Cameron ante un caso que implicaba las siguientes palabras: columna, problemas, huerfano y niño, sobre todo la última… Que pretendía? Su actitud sacaba de onda.

Apagó abruptamente la televisión con la punta del bastón y se paró de la silla, tenía el culo acalambrado por la posición en que estaba sentado, y se asomó cautlosamente por la muralla, para ver lo que hacía Cameron.

Sus anteojos habían bajado hasta la punta de su nariz, dandole un aire de despreocupación, y hechandole unos pares de años encima… le hacia parecer más madura que de costumbre, mucho más madura. El alto de hojas había subido a ya unas 5, desde su posición no podía decir que era lo que decía, sin mover ningún solo músculo facial, sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Se había comprado uno nuevo, un Sony Ericcson w890, lo último de último, que tenía para más remata, camara fotografica incluida. Apretó la opción de la camara, le hizo zoom para poder capturar mejor su objetivo. Con un solo clic, en su celular se visualizó una imagen de Cameron detrás y delante de ella, un papel que tenía como encabezado…

"TESTAMENTO"

Eso era lo único que House pudo leer con claridad antes de guardarse el celular en el bolsillo y sentir un extraño vacío en su estomago, uno de esos vacios que le dan cada cierto lapsus de tiempo, una vez cada… 17 años?

No era una reacción tipica de él quedarse parado sin saber que hacer… pero en realidad, no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar.

Una conversación con una persona que iba a morir?

De esas las tenía todos los días, pero con una persona de tu equipo de trabajo… que la conoces prácticamente hace años… no era lo mismo, era como la situación con Foreman… pero con un agravante X…un desconocido factor.

Cameron levantó la vista hacia la puerta, descansandola un poco de forzarla tanto, se levantó los lentes para enfocar bien lo que veía y se vió con la sorpresa de un House espiandola…desde hace cuanto que estaba ahí?

.-House?- preguntó dejando el lápiz a un lado. House salió con un paso de su escondite para dejarse ver.

.-No, Mickey Mouse – perfecto. Su sarcasmo estaba intacto.

.-Que hacias espiandome?- dejó sus gafas a un lado y le miró con más detenimiento.

.-Yo no espío, observo – con sus típica sonrisa soncarrona le miró un segundo mientras se dirigía a sentarse a su lado. Cameron hizo un ademán de "si claro" y revolvió todos sus papeles para leer lo que llevaba escrito. Otra cosa que a House desconcertó, ella siempre le ponía atención, no de un rato a otro no, siempre lo hacía…

Se detuvo en el acto de sentarse, para sacar un estetoscopio de su bolsillo y ponerselo en la entraba de la camisa a Cameron.

.-Respira- Cameron le quitó las manos de la abertura de sus senos.

.-QUE HACES?- Cameron se arregló la camisa nerviosa.

.-Dejame revisarte antes de que mueras, es una de mis fantasias sexuales desde hace mucho tiempo- House rodó los ojos ante su propio comentario. Y a Cameron se le subían los colores a la cara con rapidez.

.-Morirme? De que hablas? Estas enfermo?- preguntó con algo de indignación.

.- Eso leí yo al sacarte una…- House calló. Su gran bocota se estaba convirtiendo en un enemigo público.

.-Así que…me estabas espiando! No has pensado en lo llamado, propiedad privada?- comenzó a pararse con furia del asiento revolvoiendo cuanto papel había en el… House presentía una ataque de nervios a la moral y las buenas costumbres. Estaba en lo cierto. Cameron se detuvo en el acto con una mano en la cintura para encarar a House- Primero que todo, eres un chismoso, segundo, no me voy a morir, t ercero, sigues siendo un chismoso, y cuarto…aprende a sacar fotos y leer, te haría falta- comenzó a cminar a su escritorio con los pasos de House a sus espaldas.- y no me sigas!- Estaba indignada, que le importaba a House lo que ella hiciera?

.-Que quieres decir sobre "aprender a leer"?-

.-Deviste haber leido "testamento", no es cierto? Decía "El nuevo Testamento", es un proyecto que tenía congelado hace unos años… y que por lo demás no te interesa…- a Cameron le picó el bichito de la curiosidad…- y si me moria, a ti que te importaba?- dirigio especialmente su atención a sus lagunas azules. Parpadeó.

.-Tenía que verificarlo, para así encontrar a un reemplazante que no pidiera citas ni llorara por los pasillos…-

.-A si? Con quien probraras tus robots? Con Chase? Les sacaras un botón de la camisa para verle el brassier? Imposible, no es mujer- House abrió la boca, pero por primera vez, nada salió- Me alegro, Cameron 1, House 0 – House sostuvo su mirada con dolor…

.-Una cita?- preguntó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os guste! Dejad comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

.-Estás loco… eres un maldito demente! Razón tiene Foreman de despotricar en contra de ti! No aprendes y no sabes perder! Eres imposible.- Cameron comenzó a caminar a la salida de la sala. Sus tacones se detuvieron en el acto por la mirada insistente de House sobre su nuca.

.- Te pregunte algo…- 

Cameron se dio vuelta con apoyando las manos en su cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera forma de jarra. Tomó con una mano la manilla de la puerta para salir justo en el momento en que su busca comenzó a sonar. 

.- No – y su cuerpo salió finalmente con paso decidido por el pasillo. Sacó su busca para ver lo que decía. Era de Chase. 

_Que te pasa?_

Era una pregunta complicada, en realidad no sabía que le pasaba. La actitud de adolescente de House no era una cosa muy normal que digamos, pero esa pregunta estupida con que salió al final de la discusión… _Una cita? _Por favor… Ella tenía aunque fuera un mínimo de porcentaje de amor propio para no ir y correr a sus pies, no era la idea… Es que tampoco que se tenía que meter en lo que ella decía o escribía, era su asunto, y a él no le incumben en lo absoluto. Pero de repente le da la cosa y decide hacer un interrogatorio… tratar de enmendar daños hechos, sentirse menos culpable… seguía siendo un ególatra de mierda. 

El busca volvió a sonar fuertemente…pensaba que era Chase que seguía con el interrogatorio cotilla tan típico en él, pero no era así. 

Y era de Foreman, el desaparecido, 

_El área del habla está fallando_

No era una acotación muy frecuente para con ella, pero el era el neurologo… el sabía porqué el área derecha de su cerebro empezaba a fallar, no ella. 

Aún así, porque sabía que no se perdonaría no ayudar al pequeño niño, volvió sus pasos para ir al ascensor, y no a la azotea por las escaleras como tenía pensado… el aire pudo haberla calmado. 

Casi corriendo apreta el botón de abrir las puertas, para dejar ver de nuevo, a House. Hubiera preferido usar las escaleras. Se metió dentro con una mano el pecho por la aceleración del momento y cerró las puertas. 

House hizo un sonido con su bastón, como tratando de apurar al ascensor, que tenía que llegar a la planta baja… carraspeó y se balanceó de un lado para otro. 

Cameron miraba al horizonte con la cabeza alta, esperando alguna señal divina de que porqué a ella le pasaban esas cosas. 

.-Porqué no?- preguntó House con dureza, 

Cameron no titubeo – Porqué lo haces por mera lastima, y si yo no quiero salir contigo, no quiero y punto – House tensó su brazo derecho en el bastón, apretándolo – Tienes otra pregunta más? – 

House se apretó los labios. 

.-Nop- 

.-Me parece - y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, para dejar salir a una enojada Cameron de él, House se quedó parado un par de segundos antes de salir del ascensor para dirigirse en la misma dirección. 

Dobló una esquina para llegar a la habitación 310. 

Irrumpió en ella como Pedro por su casa. Foreman estaba inyectándole algo en su brazo izquierdo, Chase revisando las últimas radiografías, y la recién llegada Cameron, viendo el estado del niño, le abría los parpados, para poder bien que estaba inconsciente, Según Foreman, la perdida del lenguaje era inminente, a pesar de que su cáncer es al duodeno, algo raro había en ese niño, que debían investigar. 

Le arrebató de las manos una de las radiografías de tórax a Chase, el cual se limitó a mirarle sorprendido. Porqué no hubo ninguna ofensa, solo una quitada de documentos. 

.- No hay ninguna reacción el nervio óptico… - Cameron tenía la voz tomado mientras se ponía con los brazos cruzados detrás de Chase, que seguí con la boca abierta. 

House caminó hasta la luz de la ventana con lentitud, observando a contra luz la radiografía del niño. 

.- Nódulos – exclamó volviéndole a pasar la radiografía a Chase – Foreman, diles que preparen el quirófano – 

.-Estás loco! Abrimos a este niño y se nos muere! – aleteó Cameron con inquietud. House se dio vuelta para mirarla. 

.-Notifica a quién sea que esté a cargo de él- y salió tan rápido cómo entró. 

Cameron se quedó con las palabras en la boca, mientras que dejaba caer su mano en su muslo. Chase frunció el ceño. Foreman levantó las cejas. Y el par de marujas se le acercaron. 

.-Algo le hiciste… - dijo despectivamente Foreman con una media sonrisa en la cara. Cameron se veía acorralada a medida a que los se le acercaban, 

.-Si, porqué en la mañana estaba más humano, ahora está como un alma que se la lleva el demonio, ni siquiera me gritó "Australiano Idiota"- 

.-Oh, que masoquista… - exclamó Cameron rodando los ojos – Ya basta, reunión de centro de madres, que no le he hecho nada a Gargamel! Ya aléjense!- se hizo paso entre los dos para salir de la habitación – Foreman, es mejor que digas lo de la cirugía- le echó una mirada al niño. 

.-No cambies de tema, algo le hiciste, no por nada no gritó a Chase, ni a mi, ni te dijo nada a ti, sólo te miraba raro!- Cameron hizo una mueca con la boca de "púdrete" y salió de la habitación. 

Cameron sentía una extraña opresión en su corazón, no quería decirle a esa monja que él niño sería sometido a una cirugía… y que por la gravedad de su estado, el de un cáncer en etapa de metástasis…podría ser probable que muriera…y más encima, esa misma tarde, tendría que hacer algo, por segunda vez, pero esta, dolía mucho más que la primera… es que estaba en la obligación de hacerlo… Pero como dolía… no es que creyera que lo que estaba pasando podría ser real, no creía en esas cosas, pero en serio… algunas cosas sobre ella…se estaban cumpliendo, todo concordaba, y la fecha no era muy lejana. 

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la capilla con lentitud. Estaba inundada de una luz anaranjada por el color de los vitrales, el ambón en el centro, y una mujer de no más de 40, sentada con su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, arrodillada, y con un rosario en la mano derecha. 

Ojala ella tuviera ese poder… 

.-Ejem…Ejem- se aclaró la garganta con temor, para que la hermana le mirara, pero esta seguí concentrada. – Ejem…! Jum!- volvió aclarársela. 

.-Si Dios quiere que entre él su reino, lo hará, pero si no lo quiere…traten entonces, de hacer todo lo posible para salvar a su pequeña alma…- no levantó nunca su cabeza al decirlo… un extraña aura salió de ella, rodeada de algo invisible… podría ser por el efecto de la luz… 

.-Le haremos una cirugía…veremos si lo podemos salvar- 

.-Si Dios lo quiere así, que así sea – Cameron estaba reprimiendo algo en sí… que se dio la vuelta para salir de la capilla con un nudo en la garganta. 

Se apoyó unos minutos en la pared de la salida, meditando por última vez lo que estaba haciendo, lo que tendría que hacer… 

Sacó por fin el dichoso sobre de su bolsillo, sellado , muy sellado… 

Subió por las escaleras hasta el piso de Diagnostico… con el pulso acelerado y un mareo leve… con paso lento pero decidido abrió la puerta de la oficina… 

La mesa estaba igual de cuando se había salido de ahí… su escritorio impecablemente ordenado… y House sentado en su sillón, mirándole justamente a ella. 

Agitó entre sus manos el sobre, y se acercó a él con la mano estirada. 

.-Que es eso?- preguntó House con el ceño fruncido, con el bastón arriba de la mesa. 

.-Esto es…es…emmmm – su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, a lo que House frunció aún más el ceño. 

.-Que es? Habla de una vez, tengo una cirugía que atender – Se paró del sillón apoyando fuertemente el bastón en el piso y caminó hasta ella, sin recibir la carta. 

.-Es mi carta de renuncia – Cameron cerró un momento los ojos, pensando en que ya todo estaba hecho, ya todo se había terminado. 

.-Oh! Si claro, andas bromista hoy, te comiste un payaso hoy de desayuno? – preguntó socarronamente. 

.- Si House, una broma, mira a la cámara, que estas en televisión… tómala ya, que esto no es un juego – estiró la mano aún más hasta llegar a la altura del pecho de House, que le desafiaba con la mirada – Tómala, que de verdad, esta vez es en serio. – 

House no podía dar crédito a lo que oía… pero que no habían llegado a un acuerdo? No más renuncias ni nada por el estilo? 

.-Que? – su labio inferior tembló. Y hace años que no temblaba. 

.- Si, House, me voy, y esta vez, es para siempre…- 

_Continuara..._


End file.
